


Encounter In An Alley

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Humor, Introducing McQuirk, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne chases a suspect down a dark alley despite Jack's warning.





	Encounter In An Alley

Scene: Inspector Jack Robinson’s office. Jack is sitting at his desk going through a green handbag that seems to be evidence. He reaches down occasionally to rub his lower leg. The phone rings.

“Inspector Robinson.”

“Jack, it’s me.”

“Is this important, Miss Fisher?”

 “Yes, it’s about McQuirk.”

“McQuirk? You saw him?”

“I had a run-in with him.”

“Where?”

“In Darkalley.”

“Darkalley! Didn’t I specifically tell you not to go there and look for the suspect?”

“You did.”

“But, you ignored me and did as you pleased,” said Jack.

“I wasn’t planning on going there. I was just nosing around for clues. I looked in at Burper’s Bar and Beergutt's Tavern. I saw no one matching his description. Finally, at The Rusty Bucket I spotted him, but he fled the scene. I gave chase.”

“All you were supposed to do, Miss Fisher, was locate the suspect, identify him and then inform me.”

“I am informing you, Inspector. I’m also informing you that he stole my purse.”

“What color is it?

“A lovely forest green with an understated antique silver thread in it that complements the pewter clasp. At first, I wasn’t sure about the pairing of the colors, but it’s really quite nice. And, brand new. You haven’t seen it have you?”

“Of course not,” Jack studied the understated silvery thread and pewter clasp.

“Because I have valuables in it.”

“Such as?”

“Lipstick, my gun and an internal device.”

“I see,” said Jack as he removed similar items from the green handbag.

“All of which I need, Jack.”

“And, this McQuirk fellow just ran by and snatched the purse right off your arm?”

“Not exactly. I followed him down Darkalley. And, it was. Then, he seemed to disappear. The next thing I knew he had come up behind me and grabbed me, holding me to him in a strong embrace. All the while he had me pressed to himself, clutching me, he rubbed his lean hard body against me. Moaning and having his way. I pretended to enjoy it by thrusting into him. 

“Repeatedly,”said Jack.

“To distract him,” Phryne added.

“Was he?”

“Very. And though he was supposed to be of the criminal class, he smelled like a particular pomade that someone I know quite well uses on his auburn waves.”

“You don’t say?”

“But, despite his evil sailor ways…”

“Perhaps he was a pirate in a past life,” Jack suggested helpfully.

“Still I twisted and turned and struggled, rubbing myself against him, feigning completion to fool him.”

“No climax, then?” Jack asked wistfully.

“Just three small ones for starters.”

“You call three a start?” Jack wondered.

“Why yes. And, though he was all that a nautical man should be. What with that pea coat, his whiskey mouth and definite yard-on. His stern is a thing of beauty, I must add. Still, I evaded his intentions to finish me off then and there. Because while frottage is a worthy craft, I much prefer a frigate in my harbor. When he refused to oblige me, I bolted. He ran after me, but tripped on some poor feline. When I heard the encounter, I dropped my handbag in my haste to escape the hilarity.”

"I must say that's a very thorough and exhausting report, Miss Fisher."

“Thank you, Inspector. How’s your shin, by the way?”

“Bruised.”

“And, the cat?”Asked Phryne.

“Pouring a nightcap for me in about an hour.”


End file.
